


stubborn shadowhunters and shopping

by luckycharmz



Series: malec texting fics [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: magnus goes shopping without alec and alec isn’t happy about it.





	stubborn shadowhunters and shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose alive? Me! 
> 
> I've been so busy with life and haven't had the time to post though I have many works in the making, I will be posting more soon (today) but for now here is this short piece of fluff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what else you would like to see.

Magnus: Out shopping with Isabelle

[picture attached]

Magnus: How do I look?

Alexander: You went without me?

Magnus: That wasn’t the answer to my question and obviously we went without you.

Alexander: Why didn’t you tell me?

Magnus: You hate going shopping.

Magnus: And Isabelle said you have important Clave reports to attend to.

Alexander: Yeah, okay. That’s fine.

Magnus: Whats wrong?

Alexander: Nothing

Magnus: Don’t lie, darling. Please tell me?

[..]

Alexander: We always go together

Magnus: And all you do is carry the bags and buy dinner

Alexander: I like doing those things for you..

Alexander: We dont always get time together, so

Alexander: Never mind. Sorry. I’m being stupid

Magnus. No such thing, Alexander. I guess I didn’t realize.

Magnus: My god are you adorable though.

Alexander: Oh, shut up

Magnus: Mhm. So tell me how I look?

Alexander: Sexy, as always. But does it matter?

Magnus: I beg your pardon? 

Alexander: It’ll end up where the rest of your pretty clothes do.

Magnus: And where is that?

Alexander: On the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> feels so good to be posting again!
> 
> also if you have better title names please suggest them cause this one is shit lmao
> 
> comment and leave kudos.  
much love, angels!!


End file.
